Pigua Zhang- Chop Hanging Palm:
Pigua Zhang- Chop Hanging Palm By Hibik "When Baji is added to Pigua, heroes will sigh knowing they are no match against it." ''-Old Martial Art proverb Pigua Zhang was mentioned in "''A New Essay of Wushu Arts" during the Ming Dynasty'', ''under the name Armor Wearing Boxing, due to the usefulness of the style for armored soldiers. Later in the Qing Dynasty, some considered Pigua an art related to Tongbei Quan (Through the Back Boxing). Like Baji (Eight Extremes) Boxing, Pigua can be traced back to a man named Wu Zhong, who lived during the Qing Dynasty in Hebei province's Cang County. Wu Zhong had learned Baji and Pigua, as well as the Art of the Spear, from a pair of Taoist monks. He later taught the combined form of Baji and Pigua to his daughter, Wu Rong. Wu Rong, who taught both styles to her husband in Luotong Village, for some reason divided the styles. The styles remained separate in lineage until very recently. Pigua is a very open and circular style. The Waist (containing the lower Dantien) is the center of movement for the rest of the body. The art consists of long armed opening and closing movements, which extend out from the body, enabling an artist to react to danger at any moment. Palm strikes are the primary hand attack of the form, consisting of either attacking with the front of the palm (known as Pi, or Chopping), or the back of the hand, (Gua, or Hanging). Pi and Gua strikes are alternated in a continuous cycle. Holding wide, deep stances, a Pigua artist will react to an attack with circular palm movements. Movements are complementary, with soft movements followed up by swift and fast movements. Where Baji focuses on elbow strikes, Pigua concentrates on straight arms for forearm strikes. Also, like Baji, Pigua employs extensive use of Jing (Scared) power from the Waist and Back, which enable the seemingly soft long arm movements to deliver explosive amounts of power. Training for Pigua is available in Central China, Hong Kong, and Taiwan. Pigua is often available along with Baji. ''NOTE: ''Pigua Zhang and Baji Quan are two very complementary styles. Baji's straight forward, powerful, short handed strikes are contrasted by Pigua's soft, circular, long arm palm techniques. While they fit perfectly as paired arts, it is still unknown why the lineages of Baji and Pigua split away from each other hundreds of years ago. Entrance Requirements: PP of 10 or higher. Skill Cost: 14 Years (7 Years as a Secondary) Costume: Standard Kung Fu outfit. Stance: A deep stance with arms away from the body. CHARACTER BONUSES Add 10 to Chi Add 2 to M.E. Add 2 to P.P. COMBAT SKILLS Attacks Per Melee: 2 Escape Moves: Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Breakfall, and Maintain Balance. Attack Moves: None. Basic Defense Moves: Dodge, Parry, and Automatic Parry. Advanced Defenses: Circular Parry. Hand Attacks: Backhand, Palm, Rotary Palm Strike (as per Bagua) and Lau (as per Mantis Style). Basic Foot Attacks: Kick, Backward Sweep, and Tripping/Leg Hook. Jumping Foot Attacks: None. Special Attacks: Combination Parry/Strike, Deathblow, and Forearm. Holds/Locks: None Weapon Katas (Select Two): WP Dao (Broadsword), WP Jian (Straight Sword), WP Gun (Staff), WP San Jie Gun (3 Sectional Staff), and/or WP Qiang (Spear). Modifiers to Attack: Pull Punch, KO/Stun, Critical Strike, and Critical Strike from Rear. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Arts Powers: Select TWO (2) from among Chi Mastery, Martial Art Techniques, or Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas). If desired, any number of powers can be traded, one-for-one, for any Basic Skill Programs. Languages: Chinese (Mandarin, Cantonese or Taiwanese) Philosophical Training: Islam or Taoism (choose one). If this is your primary martial art form, then the following other forms can be learned in shorter time: Bagua Zhang (6 Years), Choy Li Fut (4 Years), Baji Quan (5 Years), and Taiji Quan (6 Years). LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +2 to Parry, and Critical Strike from Rear. 2nd: +1 to Dodge and Strike. 3rd: +1 to Parry, +1 to Damage. 4th: Select One from Chi Mastery, Martial Art Techniques, or Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas). 5th: Double Existing Chi, +1 to Circular Attacks (Lau and Rotary Palm Strike). 6th: +1 to Parry and Dodge, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. 7th: +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. 8th: Critical Strike on a Natural 19-20. 9th: +1 to Strike, +2 to Damage. 10th: Select One from Chi Mastery (including Advanced), Martial Art Techniques, or Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas). 11th: Double Existing Chi, +1 to Parry and Dodge. 12th: Select a Xian Chi. 13th: +1 to Maintain Balance, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. 14th: Select One from Chi Mastery (including Advanced), Martial Art Techniques, or Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas). 15th: +1 Attacks per melee, Deathblow on a Natural 20. Why Study Pigua Zhang? A beautiful, intricate, sophisticated style. Pigua's soft long arm movements are combined with powerful internal energy which is delivered in powerful strikes through use of Jing. Pigua is also the long range counterpart of Baji Quan. Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Martial Arts Power Skills Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Organization Category:Content